


Apologies Taste like Salt

by teejplease



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teejplease/pseuds/teejplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck would rather be anywhere but here - seated next to Raleigh Becket, waiting to hear a lecture from the principal that they both had probably memorized.  He wished there was just some way Raleigh and he could live outside of each other's radars, a way they would never have to cross paths ever again.</p><p>(Or does he?)</p><p>-</p><p>the high school!AU where Chuck is still an emotionally-stunted butthead who can only express his feelings through antagonism.  rated T for his potty mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies Taste like Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Chuck and Raleigh are the same age.

Chuck straightened in his seat when he noticed how similarly sprawled he and Raleigh Becket were.

Motherfucking _Becket_ \- bane of his existence with his stupid smirk, hero complex, and shoulders - thinking he was god’s gift with those idiotic abs.

Just the thought of him made Chuck scoff - he didn’t understand why anyone (much less their mutual friend Mako) was surprised that they ended up exchanging harsh words and even harsher fists.  Surely the principal wasn’t surprised at this point.  

Unlike his rival, Raleigh exuded a completely calm, laid back demeanor - picking at the fabric on the arm of his chair.  His posture was completely careless but it did nothing to hide the leanness of his legs, nor the breadth of his chest.  Chuck restrained a snarl when he caught himself eyeing speculatively the other teen’s lap.

Fucking Mako with her insidious shit talk about how they needed to find other ways to relieve their sexual tension!  He wrung his hands at the memory of her words, ignoring the truth they were heavily laced it.  

Anyway, it was his own business what he got himself off to in the privacy of his shower or bed!  

The boys both looked up at the sounds of deep male laughter.  Chuck’s eyebrows raised when he saw his father’s jovial demeanor around another, younger man, with light hair and broad shoulders.   The unnamed man’s gait was familiar but Chuck couldn’t place it - he wasn’t complaining, though, eyes too busy feasting on the mass of muscle striding towards them.

"Yancy," Raleigh stood.  "I-."

The older man twisted from laughter to a bemused grin.

"Later, little brother," he brushed the younger Becket off easily.  Eyes glanced at Chuck before stepping into the principal’s office alongside Herc.

Chuck’s mind raced, while his eyes moved unbidden to watch Yancy’s backside as he walked past.  

Realizing his goof, he looked back at Raleigh, cringing at the knowing smirk overtaking the other’s face.

He was _fucked._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot I wrote from an anonymous prompt submitted to [my ask on tumblr](http://irisbloooming.tumblr.com/ask). I am _well_ out of HS and this is basically all the teen angst I can muster. So there will most likely not be a continuation of this. Sorry to disappoint.


End file.
